I'll Do Anything For You
by Ahluwalia Kaur
Summary: There are times when they've fought, even wanted to kill each other. Times when nothing could have brought them together again. But that's what love is. Living nearly two centuries and yet, they can't deny that they'd do anything for the other. Because blood really is thicker than water. A series of connected/unconnected one-shots of the best siblings. Defan bonding.
1. Anything For You (Pt-1)

**A/N: Hey guys ! A huge load of thanks to every one of you who take the time to read and review the stories I post. You are an aspiring writer's dream come true. I really appreciate every opinion I read in the reviews section. Thank you so much ! If you haven't read any of my other stories, I'd love it if you at least gave them a chance once. And let me know hoe you found it, of course !**

 **As for this story, it's supposed to be a series of connected/unconnected one-shots or two-shots that I hope do justice to one of the best relationships I've ever encountered in my history of reading experience. Defan bonding ! Their brotherhood is one of the best and probably very underrated relationship in all of the series. So this is my contribution to them.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. They belong to LJ Smith and the CW. No copyright infringement is intended on my part.**

* * *

 **(This takes up at the end of 3x06, replacing the scene when Mason attacks Damon and goes further from there.)**

* * *

Damon was upset. He didn't know how someone...anyone could be so deep into their beliefs that they didn't see reality, even when it was staring them in the face.

She thought she could handle Stefan. Hah ! He called bullshit. She was going to get herself killed. He knew his dear little brother wouldn't hurt her, per se, but it could still get ugly.

He needed a drink. Now. So he abandoned the rug he was folding and moved towards the drink cart to pour himself a glass of his strongest bourbon.

A crash sounded in the hallway and he turned to the sound. Flashing forward, he narrowed his eyes at the bloody display. "Oh, not again." He muttered under his breath.

"You owe this house a damn persian rug, Stefan !" He yelled up at his brother who'd just dropped a lifeless beauty down one storey.

"Touchy, aren't you, Brother." Stefan smirked from the hallway. "If memory serves, you were hell-bent on making me 'loosen up a little'. What changed ?"

He asked as he flashed forward to crowd his space.

"No actually. Don't answer that. I'm pretty sure the answer can be summed up in one word-Elena." He patted Damon's shoulder. "She's made you go soft." He chuckled.

"Well we can't have that happening now, can we ?" Damon smirked lightly before sticking a vervain needle into his brother's neck. "Sorry brother, but can't have any rolling heads in the vicinity right now." He said as Stefan passed out from the injection.

He dragged his unconscious carcass down to the cellar and chained him to the wall. Welcome to their very own torture chamber, Victim No. Whatever. He sighed. He missed the days when this sort of thing was cathartic.

As he moved back up the stairs, he thought about why he had his brother chained in the cellar. Stefan wouldn't need to be treated this way if it wasn't for him. He'd saved him from the werewolf bite at the cost of himself. Because he knew that each time Stefan flipped the switch, it got harder to revive him. He may not care a whole lot, but he knew just how much guilt awaited him at the other end of the rope. And he'd sacrificed it all again. Just for him.

"Insufferable martyr." Damon muttered under his breath as he gulped down another shot of bourbon.

He needed to think. He groaned internally at his own thoughts. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on him. He was supposed to be the reckless brother, the heartless monster who didn't care if anyone lived or died. Caring was Stefan's job, it always had been.

But since the roles seemed to have been reversed, he needed to think of something to bring back. He needed to find his emotional trigger. Now what could that be ? What could trigger an emotion from Stefan ? His only response was Elena, but that wouldn't do because Stefan knew he wouldn't hurt her. His compelled protectiveness wouldn't do anything either.

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose. All this thinking was giving him a headache and he could hear Stefan groaning in his binds downstairs. He got up and headed towards the cell, taking a blood bag with him.

He looked in through the small barred window and saw Stefan struggling to get free. "That isn't gonna be of any use." He said. "Those are vamp-proofed, courtesy of our little witch." Damon settled against the door frame. "She was pissed at you, by the way."

Stefan glared at his older brother. "What are you gonna do, huh ?" He asked. "Torture me ? Threaten me ? Starve me ?" He chuckled lowly. "Don't you think my resistance to all that would be to epic proportions by now ?"

Damon hated how logical Stefan sounded even in his circumstances. And he hated how he couldn't deny that Stefan had an exceptional tolerance...the one and only person he knew to have survived this long on animal blood. He wasn't Elena and he sure as hell wasn't Lexi. He wouldn't be able to deal with Stefan's off switch. But he had to, because there was nobody else. Lexi was dead, because of him, in fact.

Damon shook his head. Now wasn't the time to regret past decisions. He had work to do. "I see that's exactly the reason you can't control yourself around human blood." He raised his glass. "Exceptional tolerance." He mocked. Stefan bared his fangs at him.

"At least I don't pine over something that will never be mine." He sneered as Damon stiffened. "Right, Damon ? Elena might be giving you the time of day now, but she'll come back running to me the second she thinks she has me back." He chuckled. "Pathetic. You and that human blood bag."

Damon didn't know if he was angry at Stefan's confidence or that it was more fact than his confidence. Elena would never be his, no matter how much he tried. And he was getting sick of her indecision. Nearly two centuries had gone with the brothers hating each other and now he was tired of it.

Damon may not like admitting it to even himself but he loved Stefan. And he needed him more than anything right now. So Stefan could dig into him all he wanted, but he was flipping his humanity back on if it was the last thing Damon ever did.

In the next instant, Damon was inside the cellar and at Stefan's throat. Stefan smirked when he thought he had riled him up enough to want to hurt him before leaving him alone, but his eyes widened slightly when he felt darkness at the edge of his vision. Damon released his brother and settled for a quick snapping of his neck with a swift motion of his hands. He huffed and locked him up again.

* * *

Stefan groaned as the stirrings of consciousness came back to him. His head felt like he was swimming underwater; everything was hazy and unclear and he couldn't recall where he had been last. A blanket of darkness clouded him before it all cleared to form a mass of trees surrounding him. He could hear the distinct sound of water so he knew he was near the Falls. He got up from his sprawl and looked around.

Why was he here ? He concentrated on separating information from his muddled brain when a distant scream sounded in his ears. Without thinking, he ran towards the sound and came upon a girl backing away from a man towering over her. He stopped to look closely when he came to a startling realization. The girl was Elena.

The man advanced on her and she let out another piercing scream as he held her up and sank his fangs into her fragile neck. Stefan lost control of his actions as he threw the man, the vampire off of her. Panic gripped him as he bit into his wrist and went to heal the wound on her neck. Only something about her seemed a bit off. If he was someone else, he would've probably missed it, but she wasn't as animated as she should have been and when he looked back, the vampire was nowhere to be found.

He knew enough about his kind to know that any feeding that's interrupted calls for a fight. And then, just like that, he understood. He was dreaming. Someone was putting things into his head and he needed to wake up. It was a Lexi trick to get him to flip his humanity switch. As if that was happening anytime soon.

He willed himself awake but another force pushed him back under. He struggled but his brain was addled and he lost the fight as darkness engulfed him again.

* * *

 **So...how was it ? There is one more part to this chapter. I thought of making it a combined one-shot, but then writer's satisfaction got in the way and I had to split it into two. Let me know through your reviews if it's worth a shot. I promise it only gets better in the next chapter ! See you guys soon !**

 **X**

 **Ahluwalia Kaur :)**


	2. Anything For You (Pt-2)

**A/N: I'm back ! So this is the second part of "I'll Do Anything For You". The previous chapter wasn't very good, I admit, but I promise this one is better. Thank you so much to the people who reviewed the last chapter ! I can't express how happy it makes me to be receiving such appreciation from you all. I've seen many established writers here and I'm humbled by the play of words here. Thank you for giving me a chance, readers. I hope I don't disappoint you.**

 **I won't bore you further with my rant. Onto the story...!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Not mine. I'm just a writer in love with these characters.**

* * *

Damon sighed, frustrated. How could he help Stefan ? It was impossible. Partly because the switch was flipped under compulsion and largely because he didn't know what to do. He could try the traditional dry and fry method, but it was a bleak chance. The ripper in him was quite seasoned to torture.

He was still contemplating when Bonnie walked in. She was carrying Emily's grimoire and a to-go coffee in the other. "I found something." She said before she noticed his expression. "What's got you thinking ?"

Damon turned to her. "Oh it couldn't be the fact that we're currently royally screwed." He said. They both heard thrashing downstairs and Bonnie looked at Damon suspiciously. "Or the fact that we have a surly Stefan on our hands." His smile was chilling.

Bonnie shrugged. "You've never cared before." When Damon narrowed his eyes at her, she simply raised an eyebrow.

"I really don't need your judgy self lecturing me right now." He snapped at her, slightly annoyed. What did she know about him ? He didn't hate Bonnie, but her constant criticism could get annoying sometimes. Didn't help that she was right most of the time.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course. Because you manage everything just fine on your own." Her voice was heavy with sarcasm and Damon's eyes narrowed further.

"What is that supposed to mean ?" He asked. The petite witch glanced at him with a gaze far befitting someone who was twice her age. "It means that you're one of the most oblivious people I've met." She stated. "You are so arrogant, you miss half the signs that'd make your existence a whole lot easier if you got your head out of your ass for a minute and actually paid attention." She turned around to leave, but paused.

"It'd certainly make you realize that bringing Stefan back was as easy as a little trick of you in danger." And with that, she left him standing, staring after her.

Her words gave Damon pause. Stefan's switch was related to him being in danger ? He was certain the witch was going bonkers, until a lightbulb clicked in his head. Of course.

Stefan had gone to Klaus and given up his control and freedom just to save him from the werewolf bite. He'd also jumped into the burning building for him after the incident with the Gilbert device. He really was oblivious. But no more. If Stefan being back required a little bleeding on his part, he'd do it. It was about time he stepped back into his role as a big brother. With that decided, he trudged down the stairs and into the cellar.

* * *

The next time Stefan woke up, he was back in the cellar and Damon was looking at him in speculation. When he started struggling, Damon raised an eyebrow.

"I hope you know you're not getting out until you switch it back on ?" He stated casually. Stefan growled. Really, Damon should know better than to flip a switch turned off by compulsion. Even Elena's love hadn't been enough to get it back on. How did he plan on this going ?

Seeing that his struggle was futile and he needed to conserve his strength if he wanted to convince Damon to let him go, Stefan slumped back, only to bolt upright when the front door of the house blew open. Both brothers could hear Klaus yelling for Damon to 'come out and face him'. Klaus proceeded to trash the living room and Damon scowled.

Then as he started going upstairs, Klaus was there, holding him up by the throat and punching wherever he could get his hands. Stefan yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you ?!"

Klaus turned to him and Stefan could see the malice in his eyes. Not that it affected him, but Damon was his brother and Klaus had made him a promise. "Sorry, mate. But your brother is going to pay for all the time he's tried to ruin my life already." Klaus turned back to Damon and shoved him hard. He stumbled, but then fell to his knees as two men stood in the doorway. Warlocks. Stefan struggled against his binds. Damn his brother for restraining him.

Klaus pulled him up again and shoved a piece of wood deep in his torso. Damon grunted with pain, but then his grunts turned into screams and Stefan was at a loss. Klaus mocked Damon.

"How does it feel, Damon ? Can you feel the wood burning inside you ?" He circled him like a piece of meat. "Can you feel it moving up towards your heart ? Is each nerve on fire ?" He chuckled manically. Very low, Stefan heard his brother's voice.

"Stefan, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. The way I've hurt you." His voice broke as pain shot through him again and Stefan almost went berserk.

"You promised me !" He yelled at Klaus. "You promised me you wouldn't hurt him !" He was desperate now. Klaus turned to him calmly.

"He sent Katerina to revive Michael." He said. "I believe you realized I'd save my family before yours, didn't you ?" He smiled. "After all, no one would understand family better than you, hmm ?" Klaus shook his head and turned to Damon. "I suppose the best punishment would be to have you suffer with another werewolf bite ? Nothing like the spirit of irony."

He moved in a flash and the next instant, Damon fell over as Klaus released his neck. He had a gaping wound on his jugular. Klaus and his henchmen left. And Stefan was again left with bound hands and a dying brother.

"Stefan..." Damon's voice trailed off. "I'm sorry..." His voice was so weak. He coughed and blood ran down his chin. The burning stake was still in his stomach.

Emotions overwhelmed Stefan and he broke down. "No, no, no, no, no..." He kept saying. "I can't lose you !" He choked as he struggled. Damon moved his head to look at him.

"Let it in Stefan...let it all in." He urged and no amount of struggle could have stopped Stefan Salvatore from succumbing to his emotions then as he braved the initial tide of feelings and thoughts. And guilt. So much guilt. Tears spilled from his eyes as remorse gripped his heart and he shrank back into the wall. His mind started replaying everything he'd done since that night in the gym. How he'd bitten Elena and how he'd killed so many people so mercilessly. And probably the worst of it all was the fact that it'd all been in vain anyway. Damon was on the verge of death again.

Only when he looked over to where he'd been lying, he found the spot empty.

He searched over frantically and struggled, but then a weird feeling gripped him. He mind felt brushes of hot and cold energy and just as he realized what it meant, he woke up, gasping.

He wasn't in the cellar and he wasn't chained. In fact, he was in his bed in his room with Damon sitting on a chair by his bedside. Completely unharmed.

He looked at Damon uncomprehendingly for a moment, but when the elder Salvatore's features took on his practiced smirk, rage gripped Stefan so hard, he flew out of the bed and launched Damon to the nearest wall of the room. He calmly got up and brushed himself off before Stefan had his hand around his throat, choking the life out of him.

"What are you doing, Stefan ?" Damon managed to choke out. His grip only tightened.

"I thought you were going to die !" Stefan shouted. "That even after everything I'd done, it still wasn't enough to ensure your safety !" His anger made him sloppy and Damon pushed him off.

"It worked, didn't it." He shrugged. "Torturing you certainly wouldn't have had the same effect and Elena was a better choice, but you pulled out of that vision in milliseconds." He pushed Stefan. "So I did what I had to do."

Stefan looked like he wanted to argue, but Damon continued. "We fight. I'm content being the resident bad guy and the hero hair suits you. Besides Bambi and Thumper were missing you." He smiled cynically, then grew serious. "But remember this. You are not the only one who gets to have a sacrificial bone." It was one of those very rare moments that Damon allowed anyone to see his true self and Stefan was reassured that the older brother he'd looked up to most of his human life still existed beneath the bad boy facade.

It was going to take Stefan some time to come to terms with the guilt, but he'd get there eventually. His anger with Damon was far from dissipated, but he'd live. He swore he was going to get Damon to pay for the emotional torture, but that's the Salvatore bonding for you. Bitter fights, instantaneous sarcasm and the unflinching loyalty to the other.

It was what had gotten them through the past century and a half (with a few breaks and tears, of course) and it was what would get them through the rest of their lives. After all, that's what being a sibling entails, doesn't it ?

* * *

 **And that's the end of this part. I'd love to know if I could reach your expectations this time, so don't hesitate to review ! You'll see me there, awaiting your opinions and thoughts eagerly. Criticism is welcome and appreciated. Thank you !**

 **X**

 **Ahluwalia Kaur :)**


End file.
